


长得俊 | 时限

by Stupid59



Category: Ninepercent, 尤长靖 - Fandom, 林彦俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 破镜重圆
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupid59/pseuds/Stupid59





	长得俊 | 时限

NINEPERCENT（9）  
蔡徐坤：大家好久没有聚在一起吃火锅了  
蔡徐坤：明天大家一起吃一顿吧  
王子异：OK的，Bro  
Justin：好啊！  
Justin：火锅！火锅！  
FCC：火锅！火锅！  
小鬼：火锅！火锅！  
五百万礼物的爸爸：火锅！火锅！  
超级农农：啊？好哇！  
五百万礼物的爸爸：@超级农农 你干嘛破坏队形？  
超级农农：还有队形哦？  
超级农农：好吧  
超级农农：火锅！火锅！  
五百万礼物的爸爸：@8 @尤长靖 你们两个去哪里了啊？@尤长靖 少装蒜了哦，我知道你很想吃，回复下回复下。  
蔡徐坤：@8 @尤长靖 ok的话就回复一下哦，我让助理帮忙订桌了，等你们。

……

尤长靖其实看着群里的消息很久了，他咬着唇看着屏幕里别人一条条信息都回复了，就他和林彦俊没有回，他一直等就是想看看林彦俊去不去，他很久没有在非工作必要场合和他打过照面了，这个时候即使是团体活动他也有些忌惮。  
  
尤长靖咬着唇看着NINEPERCENT的群聊界面看了很久，其他7个人在聊得热火朝天，就他和林彦俊没有加入进来，过了好一会儿朱正廷直接打了过来，看到界面突然变成来电显示，尤长靖吓得把手机摔了出去。  
  
尤长靖看着界面上是朱正廷的名字，松了一口气，捡起了手机，按了接听键。  
  
“喂？”尤长靖用他软绵绵的音调接起了电话。  
  
“尤长靖！你跑哪里去了啊？坤坤说一起吃火锅你没看到吗？”  
  
“哦……没……我刚刚……我刚刚在工作，录音，对，没看手机。”  
  
“看你说话结结巴巴的样子，工作做到嘴巴都不利索了，你注意休息哦！不要太拼了！”  
  
“……嗯……好……”  
  
“坤坤约明天到大家一起吃火锅，你去不去啊？”  
  
“你有问林彦俊吗？他去吗？”  
  
“你又不是不知道他，经常找不到人的，坤坤刚刚打电话给他，说他没接……再说吧，能来他也会来吧？晚点再问问他，那你呢？你会来吧？”  
  
“我……”  
  
“我说你们两个也够了吧，都要解散了，就当你们俩给大家赏个脸吧，以后聚在一起可很不容易了，有什么事情能让两个人连一块儿吃顿饭都不行的？”林彦俊和尤长靖维持了这种私下聚会上一个到场另一个就不到场的状态很久了，大家都看出来两个人有什么，只是大家觉得在一个团体的时日也不多了，对他们发生了什么事情也不过问，一直粉饰太平，今天朱正廷实在忍不住，质问起了尤长靖。  
  
尤长靖听着沉默了好一会儿，是啊，为什么呢？可能如林彦俊所说，为了认尤长靖自己说的那套死理？尤长靖有时候也搞不清自己在想什么。  
  
“好吧，明天见。”  
  
说完就挂了电话。  
  
他和林彦俊不怎么见面，毕竟两个人路线不同，现在出道了，虽然两个人都远离自己的家乡，从练习生时期到出道，两人已经相处了将近4年，那么熟悉，按理说，这两人在陌生的城市要安家，理应住得近一些，有个照应，可是俩人安的家却在不同的地点，甚至连城市都相距甚远。也不知道对方是不是故意的，反正他是故意的，他想离那个人远一点，离工作近一点。  
  
即使上海有着他们很多很多共同的记忆，即使上海有很多割舍不断的情谊，尤长靖毅然决然在北京安家，除了这里离录音棚更近，离影棚更近，离各种娱乐圈资源更近，很大一部分的原因是因为，在这里林彦俊除了忙碌的工作行程之外不会待很久……他在逃避他，用尽很多力气，尽量地逃避他。  
  
尤长靖想，他和林彦俊这一切的尴尬，似乎都起于他。起于他的爱意，也起于他的狠心……

…………………………

NINEPERCENT（9）  
蔡徐坤：孩子们，在xxx包房哦，别走错了  
蔡徐坤：到了门口直接让人带进来  
蔡徐坤：晚到的 门口粉丝太多就告诉我 我找人安排  
蔡徐坤：我快要出发了，很快到  
超级农农：安排好全面哦，不愧是队长  
Justin：队长威武！  
小鬼：队长威武！  
FCC：队长威武！  
王子异：没问题的，Bro  
五百万礼物的爸爸：ok，没问题，@尤长靖 你说来的哦！一定要到哦！@8 要到哦！  
尤长靖：好啦  
尤长靖：我从录音棚这边准备过去了  
  
尤长靖坐上了保姆车，经纪人和他对了对行程安排，叮嘱长靖去到就好好玩把网上那些恶评忘掉，开心过日子，最近都消瘦了也睡不好，要注意健康，快完了一定要打电话给工作室的司机亲自接送回家，说完了就下班回家去了，不打扰他们私人聚会。  
  
尤长靖笑笑，所有人都以为他消瘦睡不好是因为压力大，恶评多，连他自己也差点那么以为。  
  
尤长靖在去火锅店的路上不安忐忑着，他翻了翻NINEPERCENT的群，林彦俊压根没回复，他怀着侥幸心理那个人应该看不到或者根本不想去吧。  
  
可这么想着心里空落落的，怎么说都快要解散了。以后也不知道要拿什么借口去见那张帅得人神共愤的脸，理所应当地依旧坐在他身旁……  
  
他知道，自己因为以后不能以正当理由偶尔看看那张脸而消瘦，而睡不好……  
  
解散过后，他们将分道扬镳，走着不同的路线，在这个圈子里各自努力，摸爬滚打，去见更多优秀、专业的人，去和很多不同的艺人搭档，但他们的经纪人为他们安排了，准确的说，是尤长靖再三要求的  
  
——以后，他和林彦俊的行程，除非不得已，不然都要像两条平行线一样，没有交点……  
  
尤长靖的思绪被自动打开的车门拉了回来。  
  
“长靖，到了。”司机伍哥温和地说了声，提醒他下车。  
  
尤长靖看了看周围，是地下停车库，车停在了上火锅店的电梯口旁边。  
  
“谢谢伍哥。”尤长靖露出了他标志性温暖的笑容。  
  
伍哥转头看着他，仿佛和刚才坐在座位上神色忧伤的人不是一个人。  
  
“客气了，去吧，快好了就给我打电话，我就在附近，啊？”  
  
“好，辛苦了伍哥。”说完尤长靖就下了车。  
  
尤长靖的私人行程按理来说不应该让工作室的司机接送，尤长靖本来也不喜欢，但一想到之前几次和朋友聚一聚的时候随便打车遇到的各种私生尾随或者跟车的状况，他不得不小心一些。  
  
尤长靖上了楼，找到了包间，深呼吸了一口，便笑着进去了。  
  
“Hello！宝贝们！”尤长靖一进门没有看到林彦俊，瞬间扯开了嗓子用他的高key说着。  
  
现场除了陈立农、王子异还在来的路上，林彦俊未回复，其他人都到了。  
  
“宝贝！”黄明昊也扯着嗓子热情地打着招呼。  
  
“过来这里坐！这里！”朱正廷边烫着火锅里的肉边招呼着尤长靖往他身边坐着。  
  
尤长靖走到朱正廷身边坐着，男团本来就不缺人吵吵闹闹，王琳凯、黄明昊和范丞丞三个人作为主输出一直在说不着边际的话，逗得大家哈哈大笑，时不时还调侃起其他五个人，尤长靖时而大笑时而cue到他时，眼刀飞过去，看起来与平常无异，就是和平常相比不那么活跃气氛，朱正廷觉察出他心里有事，但也不多过问。  
  
过了不久包间门再吃给推开，来的人让包间沉默了一阵，瞬间轰笑欢呼起来。  
  
本来心不在焉低头看手机的尤长靖抬眼看清了进门的人，脸上的微笑僵硬了起来：林彦俊怎么会突然出现？  
  
“你怎么来了？我打电话给你你都没接？”蔡徐坤又惊又喜。  
  
“接了就不惊喜了啊。突然过来把你们都吓一跳。”林彦俊讪讪地说着，嘴角浮起一丝得意。  
  
尤长靖想，这种玩笑作风确实是他会做的事。  
  
尤长靖还来不及反应过来，想着怎么对突然出现的林彦俊作出反应会比较自然，林彦俊就走到了尤长靖对面坐了下来，也没转头看尤长靖，只是轻声说了句“这里没人坐吧？”  
  
“没有！”几个嗓门大的率先说。  
  
尤长靖愣了一会儿摇了摇头，他觉得他的心脏快要跳出来了，连尤长靖搞不懂自己在紧张什么，明明当初做得那么决绝的人是自己，可面前这个人却还和没事人一样坐到他正对面，并且游刃有余地跟队友们聊着天开着玩笑，说到底，最放不下的是他自己吧。  
  
尤长靖瞄了瞄林彦俊，林彦俊看都没有看他一眼，尤长靖继续附和着笑着。  
  
尤长靖思绪涣散着，他想着很多事，他和林彦俊的事，想着两个人在大厂角落里偷偷亲热，想着灵肉纠缠的时候的两个人喘息声，想着他和林彦俊说的那句话……  
  
不久后王子异和陈立农也到了，大家边吃边说，气氛看起来很是欢乐融洽。尤长靖觉得只有他自己心里藏着很多很多事，他很不自在，林彦俊每次鲜活地出现在他面前他都很不自在，每次看着林彦俊，都在提醒着他，没有了林彦俊，他心里很空，即使这是他自己要求的，他难过也应该受着，但他还是很难熬，这包间越喧闹，他就越难熬。  
  
“我们也快解散了，大家吃得也差不多了，我们来玩玩真心话吧！”黄明昊拿出了一幅牌，分出了九张牌兴奋地吼着。  
  
“你土不土啊？玩这种老梗游戏？”范丞丞梗着脖子吐槽着。  
  
“就是啊！土不土啊！”王琳凯吼起来附和。  
  
“游戏不在土不土，好用就行。咱们今天就把秘密都给说出来！”黄明昊不管他们，洗了洗牌，那在手上伸出手去，示意其他人抽取，“每个人抽一张，抽到鬼牌的说真心话，不回答就喝酒，但是每个人只能喝两次，之后可不行了！所以大家想好哈！”  
  
一群大男孩无非一开始是问喜欢谁与否的问题，无关紧要的问题持续提问了一些。在几个成员开始受不了问题的攻击力开始喝酒挡问题之后，渐渐把场子热了起来。  
慢慢提问的问题越来越犀利了，这次是林彦俊抽到了鬼牌。  
  
林彦俊拿着鬼牌笑着摇了摇头，利落地把牌放到桌上，“说吧，问什么？”  
  
几个男孩瞬间就嗨了，欢呼着，尤长靖坐在一边咬着指甲，也跟着笑，他有些紧张。  
  
“LA有一天练习中间被服装姐姐叫过去试衣服，我看到你肩膀上有牙齿印，是谁咬的？前一晚是不是和谁密会了？”黄明昊问了个大的八卦，包间里也没别人，蔡徐坤也让保镖看紧了门外，他们就肆无忌惮玩了起来，没分没寸的。  
  
“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！”这一问大家都沸腾了，几个男孩子夸黄明昊观察入微，又一脸期待地看着林彦俊。  
  
林彦俊迅速看了一眼尤长靖，尤长靖咬着手指甲和他视线冲撞，尤长靖躲开了他的视线，拿了一杯水就开始往嘴里灌。  
  
林彦俊拿起了桌上的酒杯就开始仰着头喝了起来，记忆飘向了他和尤长靖的以前，LA的那个夜晚……  
  
…………………

林彦俊和尤长靖一直就暧昧异常，虽以好兄弟互称，但实在是不是那回事儿他们俩也说不清，说起来他们开始那段隐秘的关系的时间，他们自己也说不清，在大厂开着玩笑的那天晚上可能勉强算是吧。  
  
在大厂的一个平凡的夜晚，一群人聚在尤长靖的宿舍里，开着玩笑，闹着闹着不知是谁就把话题引到了尤长靖和林彦俊身上，说他们俩那么形影不离，是不是在谈恋爱，质疑他们是不是在公司的时候是室友，图解决生理问题方便好上的？  
  
尤长靖喜欢林彦俊这事情不假，换作说的是别人，他倒可以爽快回嘴，可他却一时间被噎得说不出话，一时间不知作何反应。  
  
门外经过的林彦俊听见了，当场就生气了，他带着黑气进了房间，当时是拉着尤长靖往外走的。  
  
林彦俊把尤长靖拉到一个没有摄影机的角落，话不多说开始质问尤长靖。  
  
“你笨哦？不会骂他脑残？站在那里给他笑？这种凭空捏造的事情！”  
  
“你觉得是凭空捏造吗？林彦俊？”尤长靖说着，一直低着的毛绒绒的头微微抬起，湿润的眼睛看向了林彦俊，“你真的，觉得是凭空捏造吗？”  
  
林彦俊低着头看着尤长靖，  
“……干嘛哭？”说着想伸手抚去尤长靖脸上的泪花。  
  
尤长靖别过头去，“别碰我！”尤长靖咬着唇，泪一滴一滴滚落下来，哭得让人心疼，“我不想让你看不起。”尤长靖说着又抬眼瞪着林彦俊，“不要再对我那么好了！”  
  
“……凭什么你会觉得我看不起你？”  
“你对我没感觉吗林彦俊？”尤长靖没直接说，他很高傲，林彦俊也一样。  
  
两个人沉默着对视着，尤长靖止不住的眼泪一直往下掉，尤长靖觉得太狼狈了转身要走。  
  
林彦俊拉住了尤长靖，捧起了尤长靖的脸，朝着他的唇吻了下去……  
  
此后，林彦俊和尤长靖总会在夜深人静四下无人的时候亲热起来，两个人不会说很多的话，经常拉着对方的手到了一个隐秘的角落就开始接吻，接吻到情深处时，他们会掀起对方的衣服，抚摸着对方的肌肤，像是只有这样才能把两人互相揉进自己的血液里，但倔强的两人始终没有对这段关系明确表态。  
  
这段隐秘的关系似乎就跟他们开始的时候别人的那句玩笑一样，像是因为解决生理需求走到了一起，荒诞又俗气。  
  
他们真正第一次皮肉关系也是无来由的，也无人承诺什么。  
那一天在LA的环球影城玩得很开心，回到酒店尤长靖洗完澡，拿着兔子玩偶在床上玩，幼稚但很可爱。  
  
林彦俊从浴室里出来，撑着脑袋侧躺着欣赏着大兔子玩小兔子，大兔子玩着小兔子根本没注意到林彦俊危险的眼神。  
  
尤长靖拍完视频上传到社交网站上，浑然不知林彦俊一直盯着他看，他看着上传成功的视频，笑得特别可爱，手机里的一切显得那么新奇有趣。  
  
尤长靖突然拿着手机展示给林彦俊，“你看，超可爱！”  
  
林彦俊撑着头只盯着他看，不说话，房间里响彻的只有视频里可爱的皮卡丘配乐，还有两个人逐渐粗喘起来的气息声。尤长靖看着林彦俊的眼神，他明白林彦俊的眼神变了味道。  
  
下一秒，林彦俊压制了过来，他站起来，低头捧着尤长靖的脸，居高临下地开始亲尤长靖。尤长靖仰着头，好看的肩颈线暴露无遗，林彦俊顺势抚上了他的脖子，摸着他的喉结，细腻白嫩的皮肤让他留恋不已，越来越用力地触碰着，他幻想着自己的指甲刺破他细嫩的皮肤，他去舔弄，或许这样，鲜血就能融进他的身体，他就可以完全拥有尤长靖。  
  
“唔……唔……”尤长靖突然想起什么，想说些什么，往林彦俊的胸膛推了推。  
  
林彦俊不舍地放开了尤长靖的唇，俩人大口地呼吸着。  
  
“不要……呼……不要留痕迹……特别是脖子……呼……轻一点……唔……”尤长靖说完又被林彦俊吻了过去，林彦俊开始往下摸，他掀起了尤长靖的衣服，开始倾身，慢慢把尤长靖压下去躺在了床上，便开始更肆意地揉捏起尤长靖腰间的软肉。  
  
尤长靖也开始不客气地在林彦俊身上作乱，他抚摸着林彦俊的腹肌，感受着林彦俊精瘦的腰身，情难自禁地发出呜呜嘤嘤的呻吟声。  
  
不知亲了多久，两个人自觉这次亲热已然变了味道，俩人不自觉蹭到对方的滚烫，不自主的停下。  
  
“你硬啦？”尤长靖摸着林彦俊的滚烫说着。  
  
“做吗？真的那种？”鬼使神差地，尤长靖先把这种事说出了口。  
  
林彦俊没有回答，他静静地看着身下人在做什么，他愣愣地被推起来坐着，脑子里那根弦随着尤长靖白嫩的手主动扯下了他睡觉穿的运动裤而瞬间断掉。  
  
林彦俊没有说什么，尤长靖把林彦俊的裤子褪下，看着林彦俊的硕大弹了出来，不禁感叹了起来，“好大哦……”  
  
林彦俊低沉地粗喘着，尤长靖觉得林彦俊这是赤裸的勾引，尤长靖白嫩的手指不自禁地抚了上去，林彦俊的那根好大……好烫……他撸动着熟悉的林彦俊陌生的那根，他想，也许他疯了吧。  
  
随着尤长靖撸动的速度加速，林彦俊捏紧尤长靖的腰肉，示意让他向他靠过来，林彦俊开始解开尤长靖的裤子和衣服，开始也在他身上作乱，又亲又捏又搓地上下游移了好一会儿，房间里粗重的喘息声此起彼伏，且逐渐急促。  
  
林彦俊突然把一根手指搅进了尤长靖的后穴，尤长靖不知疲倦撸动的手忽然僵住，不禁发出了一声娇喘“哈啊……”。  
  
“怎么？不是说来真的吗？”一直沉默的林彦俊坏笑着说着。  
  
“……痛……”  
  
“……那你也受着，自己勾引的，自己承担。”说着第二根手指一起搅了进去，尤长靖重重地咬了一口林彦俊的肩膀，痛得林彦俊差点控制不住萎了。  
  
“啊！嘶……干嘛咬我？”  
  
“……润滑剂和套在我行李箱里……”尤长靖低声说着。  
  
“怪不得那么主动？”林彦俊看着尤长靖通红的身子，坏笑着，“早有预谋啊？”  
  
“废话那么多！还做不做？”尤长靖一记眼刀瞪了过去，“拿润滑剂给我啦！痛！”  
  
林彦俊翻了尤长靖乱乱的箱子好一会儿，戴上了套，把润滑剂给了尤长靖自己弄。  
  
看两个人都弄好了，就快速进入状态，林彦俊不由分说，托着尤长靖圆润的屁股就把身下的粗大往穴口挤去，他不服气尤长靖始终不把爱说出口，他不服气尤长靖敢对性渴求却不敢对他谈情说爱，他要让尤长靖为他流泪，即使因为痛而流泪。  
  
尤长靖被他硬挤痛得飙泪，眼泪不听使唤一直往下流，却也不再埋怨，尤长靖伸手去摸林彦俊的腹肌，感受着自己初经人事的身体的变化，逐渐习惯那根硕大，身体慢慢有了快感，他毫不吝啬地放开声音呻吟着，享受着林彦俊每一次的顶撞。  
  
尤长靖躺在林彦俊身下，看着林彦俊皱着眉用力在他身上驰骋的模样时想：我不知道以后的每一次是不是你，但我知道我的第一次是你，这就够了。  
第一次代表着的是青春，是拼搏，在人生瞬间飞升的日子里，尤长靖和林彦俊在这个时候灵肉纠缠，俩人肉体上互动而经历高潮，感受着似乎要离开地表的快感，这和他们忽然万众瞩目的出道的状态相呼应，脱离现实，亦幻亦真。  
  
“林……林……彦俊……”身下被顶弄的人已经难以说出一句完整的话。  
  
“什么事？”林彦俊说完深深地顶了一下，像惩罚尤长靖的不专心。  
  
“哈啊……别闹……先停一下。”尤长靖推了推林彦俊结实的胸膛，示意停下来听他说。  
  
林彦俊那根硕大停止了顶弄，在尤长靖体内夹着，蓄势待发，他坏笑着看着尤长靖，倒要看看此时一脸认真的身下人要说什么。  
  
“我们会永远在一起吗？”尤长靖天真的看着他，和刚刚诱惑着他的尤长靖感觉像两个人，林彦俊分不清哪一个才是真正的尤长靖，此刻的尤长靖看着他很认真，可这个问题，他不知道怎么回答。  
  
林彦俊愣了愣，“别想那么多。”说完不等尤长靖说话，开始卖力加速抽插着，不给尤长靖思考反驳的机会，尤长靖被颠得说不清话，沉溺在情事的爽快中，也不多说什么。  
  
俩人努力地操干着，谁也不把爱意说出口，努力地扮演着互相只是解决生理需求而走到一起，高傲地互相牵扯，互相纠缠。  
  
尤长靖不断把手攀上林彦俊的肩膀，抚着林彦俊肩上自己的牙印，他想，只有这个印记可以短暂地做个记号了，证明他的第一次是林彦俊。

\----------------

尤长靖此刻也想起了他和林彦俊的那晚，玩游戏不在状态上，待林彦俊喝完那杯酒，他愣愣地抽了张牌，却一直没注意，其余8个人已经全部亮完了牌，没有鬼牌，大家全都看向了发着呆的尤长靖。  
  
“发什么呆呢？飘到宇宙去啦？亮牌呢！”范丞丞没心没肺地吼着。  
  
“啊？哦！”尤长靖翻开了手上的牌愣愣地看着，翻过来倒吸了一口气，说：“……你们问吧。”  
  
“你……”林彦俊对别人提的问题都很狠，唯独对尤长靖却狠不起来，俩人对视着，沉默了很久。  
  
“这题我来！这题我来！”小鬼看热闹不嫌事儿大，举手要问，除了尤长靖和林彦俊都热烈欢呼起来。  
  
“问不好，下个就自动轮到你！抢那么着急！”朱正廷说。  
  
“我记得有一次和你出门的时候，你身上滚出来一枚戒指，但你从来不戴，那次你急急忙忙收了起来放到你口袋里！说！是送谁的！”小鬼大声吼着，指着尤长靖问着，尤长靖此时张着嘴巴看着他不知所措，小鬼觉得自己肯定问到了痛点。  
  
“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！”除了林彦俊和尤长靖整个房间都躁了起来。  
  
尤长靖瞄了瞄林彦俊，他看见林彦俊望着自己，与这段时间充满占有欲的盯不同，与以前对他暧昧而带着欲望的时候的盯也不同，林彦俊此时的眼神是温柔的、怜惜的。  
  
尤长靖受不了这样的眼神，像是把他看穿，把他内心对林彦俊的爱慕和想念看穿，他不想那么狼狈地让林彦俊发现他还爱着他，尤长靖别过了脸，拿起酒杯抬头就灌了下去。  
  
“你疯了哦？尤长靖？你不能喝你喝什么？”林彦俊吼着走到了尤长靖身边，想夺过酒杯，被尤长靖转过头拒绝，在场的其他人突然觉得游戏变了味道，陷入了尴尬。  
  
“来来来，继续玩啊！我没事！”尤长靖喝完佯装镇定，把大家手上的牌拢过来主动洗牌进行下一轮，咧嘴笑着，却怎么都不敢看林彦俊一眼……

………………………

关于那枚戒指，要从尤长靖收到戒指的那天说起，那天，他们团体活动刚下班回到宿舍。  
  
那时候他和他还是室友，那次情事过后一直保持皮肉关系，俩人也比之前的相处暧昧了不少。可再后来，说不清什么时候开始，可能要从双方粉丝大掐架算起，俩人不仅台上甚少互动，台下也不算多。  
  
一来，是因为互掐之后两边工作室少不了对宣发、删黑词条等工作有了冲撞和工作上的分歧，多少让俩人尴尬；二是，行程重叠并不多，俩人长期分开，交流少之又少，自然免不了逐渐变得陌生；更何况，不挑明关系的关系，在他们心里，这是最让人揪心的，彼此消耗，又从不说爱，到底在对方心里彼此算什么都不清不楚，又要以什么方式、什么身份面对彼此呢？  
  
本来熟悉的俩人生分了不少，这让很久没有同宿的他们更尴尬了，在客厅里九个男孩互相闹有一搭没一搭，回到房间要洗澡的时候，一关上门，两个人就进入了沉默，大家都不知道用什么话先开口。  
  
“你先洗吧，你比较久，宿舍快退租了，我把东西收一下。”尤长靖走到柜子前，背对着门口的林彦俊蹲下来给自己一个合理的事情做，率先开了口，打破了沉默。  
  
林彦俊看着他的背影沉默着，他想，这个人真能装没事。  
  
不知道什么时候，埋头收拾的尤长靖看见了一个高大的黑影走进了他，那个人蹲了下来，伸手给了他一个盒子。  
  
“试试。”尤长靖听见那熟悉的声音对他说，他缓缓地看着这个盒子，是个黑色首饰盒，他眨了眨眼睛，伸手接过，打开，是一枚造型很简洁镶着一颗漂亮而精致的钻石戒指。  
  
“我不知道为什么看见就很想买给你。”林彦俊说的时候，很温柔，任谁听都是宠溺的。  
  
“你不知道戒指不能随便送吗？”尤长靖声音低低的，他低着头，背对着林彦俊，林彦俊看不清他的表情。  
  
“我……我不是随便送的。”林彦俊被他弄得有些错愕。  
  
尤长靖拿着戒指呆呆地蹲着，过了好久才开了口，“林彦俊……”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“我们能永远在一起吗？”  
  
“……”  
  
“不能对不对？我们甚至都不敢承认这段关系。谁都不敢给承诺。”  
  
“……”林彦俊似乎没有办法反驳，他根本没有想过这些，买戒指给尤长靖在他看来就是一个承诺，但是他始终不敢说出口，他不知道他们这样的身份，他们这样的关系，谈什么未来？谈什么永远？  
  
“前段时间我听了一段故事，关于有一对很出色的行为艺术家。他们相爱了12年，最后意识到没有办法再在一起了，两个人在长城的两端朝着对方一直走，走了三个月，最后在长城的中间点相遇，他们拥抱亲吻互相祝贺，然后按照约定好的，分手，他们保留了故事永恒的结局。”尤长靖顿了顿，他的背影看起来很平静。  
  
“我们不能做到永远，所以就留下永恒吧，我们结束吧林彦俊，只有分开了，我们才能永恒。你想想看，Ninepercent都有限定时限，我们现在分开了，趁彼此心都还没有被消磨光，那我们就会是永恒。”  
  
“……”林彦俊始终没有说什么，他伸手想触碰尤长靖的脸，尤长靖转头看他，此时的尤长靖整个脸都是泪水，像是被泡在水里一样。  
林彦俊愣愣地看着这张脸，他说不出自己是什么感觉，心脏像被撕裂一样痛，他想，尤长靖也很痛吧。  
  
“林彦俊，你爱我，对不对？我也爱你。”尤长靖不等林彦俊回答就抢着把自己的心意说出口，他想，这样林彦俊就没理由否定，他是内心温柔的，会顺着自己的话说下去。  
  
林彦俊抱住了尤长靖，像是要把人嵌进身体里那样紧紧抱着。  
  
“我爱你，尤长靖。”林彦俊说话的声音沉沉的，尤长靖听着笑了，觉得自己占了便宜。  
  
“那就分开吧，林彦俊，分开吧，我不想错下去了。”  
  
“好，成全你。”  
“如果哪一天你觉得这条大道理错了的话，不要哭着来找我。”  
  
尤长靖虚虚地笑了笑，“不会的。”  
  
“谁先找谁谁就是’俗辣’（台语：没胆量的人）！”  
  
“好。”  
  
林彦俊和尤长靖的分开看起来出奇的平静。  
林彦俊和尤长靖都表明了爱着对方，却因为双方知道这段情没有结局而选择永恒。  
  
而实际上，林彦俊有些恨。  
林彦俊恨尤长靖自己做主，要结束他们的关系，还搬出了一个看起来很文艺的结局，他知道自己吃人文浪漫这一套，平时不见尤长靖那么文艺，怕是想了很久，他无处可避，更不可能拒绝。  
  
林彦俊知道那个故事的主人公是玛丽娜•阿布拉莫维奇和乌雷，尤长靖说的是他们的作品《情人，长城》。他去看了他们的展，看他们的作品，看的时候他一直在想他和尤长靖。  
  
林彦俊最恨的是尤长靖处心积虑要和他结束关系，可是自己却过得不好，林彦俊打听到他睡不好，尤长靖还尝试问人这种情况能不能去开药，结果他给朱正廷塞了一堆褪黑素。  
  
不知道他吃了那些药没有，也不知道尤长靖是因为什么而糟糕成这样……林彦俊什么都不知道，尤长靖什么也不和他说。  
  
那次分开后，林彦俊觉得尤长靖把他抛下了，从前他什么事都喜欢找他商量，现在却只字不提。  
  
正如现在在饭桌上，尤长靖佯装无事，也不向他求救，他觉得自己不再是他心里可以依靠的存在，他好恨，尤长靖怎么可以抽离得那么彻底。自己却想尽办法打听他的生活过得好不好。  
  
你好不好，好想知道……  
  
思绪飘到饭桌上，好不容易过了每人喝了两杯的量，游戏开始好玩起来，却被各自的经纪人打电话来催促回酒店睡觉了，毕竟第二天还有彩排训练，时间也不早了。  
  
被一轮电话催促自是大家都扫了兴致，就说各回各家好了。  
  
“尤长靖。”  
迈出电梯的尤长靖，被身后那熟悉的声音吓得一激灵，直接停下来愣是僵住动不了。  
  
其他的成员自顾自地走了出去，回头向他们挥了挥手上了保姆车，剩下他和身后的人在停车场愣愣地站着。  
  
“……干嘛？”说话声音依旧是这样软糯，像是撒娇。  
  
“我的保姆车坏了，经纪人有事，赶不过来。”低沉的声音再次响起，不知道是不是酒精的原因，这熟悉而性感的声音在空旷的停车场里回响着，尤长靖受不住，他觉得整个脑袋嗡嗡的作响，他腿发软，他想起林彦俊在他耳边说的那些情话。  
  
尤长靖闭着眼睛摇了摇头，在林彦俊的视角看来很可爱。  
  
“说重点！”尤长靖镇定了下，有些不耐烦地说。  
  
“你家有客房吗？我行李都带着，我去你家睡。”林彦俊冷冷地说着，好像不是无关紧要的事。  
  
“哦，有啊。”尤长靖心里想：奇怪，那就把他直接送去酒店不就好了吗？林彦俊理由有够破绽的，但他没有当面质疑，完全没有。  
  
林彦俊看他没有拒绝，也就跟着他走。  
两个人若无其事地上了来接尤长靖车，一路无言。  
  
尤长靖一路上一直在后悔自己答应林彦俊的要求，恨不得把林彦俊丢下车，可想到半夜把明星丢在马路上实在不是人干事，都怪万恶的酒精作祟，让他大脑突然换掉答应了。  
  
尤长靖自己也搞不清自己在想什么。  
  
到了尤长靖的住处，在路上确认停车场和楼上住处都无私生蹲守后，尤长靖让林彦俊遮严实一点才下车，俩人下车后，迅速按电梯上了楼，生怕多待一秒。  
  
到了尤长靖家门口，尤长靖慌张地输入密码锁，两次都输错了。  
  
林彦俊偷笑了一声，“啧，搞得真的像偷情一样。”  
  
“闭嘴！”  
  
“那么凶干嘛？又不是没偷过情。”  
  
“……”尤长靖后悔干嘛把林彦俊带回来，让他自生自灭不好吗？  
  
输入第三次，尤长靖又羞又恼红着脸打开了家门。  
  
林彦俊一起进来以后关上门他才松了一口气。  
  
尤长靖一进门就马上去拿狗粮喂暴暴，纤长的手指熟练地操作着，弯下身子低下头把狗粮放到暴暴面前，尤长靖露出细腻无瑕的后颈肉，“饿死了吧，小宝贝，对不起哦，回来晚了。”尤长靖温柔地小声说着。  
  
林彦俊看着他的后颈肉吞了吞口水，脑子里都是以前和尤长靖灵肉交缠的时候尤长靖背对着他的样子，林彦俊把视线扫了下去，发现这人瘦了好多，回想起刚刚进门那副紧张的样子，他想，是因为受私生骚扰了所以睡不好吗？  
  
“经常有私生跟着吗？”  
  
“也不是……”尤长靖一边站起身把东西放回储物柜子上，一边说着。  
  
“那干嘛那么紧张？”  
  
“……要是被拍到，就算没什么也很麻烦啊，我不喜欢麻烦别人，你又不是不知道……”说到最后一段尤长靖逐渐小声，他意识到自己不知不觉进入了还没分开前和林彦俊说话的那个语气状态了，习惯这种东西真可怕，一开始了，就改不掉。  
  
“没你想得那么容易，放松点就好。有什么事情也不是不能解释，本来我们就当过室友，来往也很正常，怕什么？”林彦俊看起来不以为然，他自如地保持着分开前两个人说话的状态。  
  
“怕当然是因为心里有鬼啊，不然怕什么？”尤长靖说完才发现自己讲了句大实话，把气氛又搅得暧昧起来。都怪万恶的酒精！  
  
“哦？心里有鬼？”林彦俊坏笑着一步一步走近尤长靖，尤长靖看着他，向后后退着直到身后被他家的水吧台堵住，再无退路，林彦俊看他停下也一起停了下来，没再往前走。  
  
昏暗的灯光让两个人的气氛更暧昧了起来。  
  
尤长靖看着林彦俊勾人魂魄的眼睛慌张起来，转身摸到水瓶子和水杯倒了一杯水，咕咚咕咚地喝了起来。  
  
“我也渴了。”林彦俊勾起了唇角说着，觉得这人还是一样有趣。  
  
尤长靖听了，慌张地开始在水吧上找杯子，他没找到别的杯子，想起杯子放在厨房的消毒柜里，“杯子在厨房里，我去拿。”  
不料，尤长靖被人拉住了手，林彦俊猝不及防地吻了过来，舌头趁尤长靖不备迅速伸|了进去，狠狠地允|吸着。  
  
不知过了多久，林彦俊才松开了尤长靖，“你嘴里的水看着比较好喝。”林彦俊在尤长靖的耳边粗喘着，呼着气说着，“想不想我？”  
  
尤长靖被亲得晕乎乎的，大口大口地呼吸着，头却摇得像波浪鼓似的。  
  
“不想？不想为什么随身带着这个？”说完林彦俊拿出了那天他送给尤长靖的戒指，那戒指用一个pvc材质透明的袋子小心地装着，像是什么平安符一样扣在口袋里，生怕掉的样子。他趁刚才怀里的人不注意，在他裤子的口袋上摸到的，林彦俊和他接吻的时候，就在赌，他听了小鬼在饭桌上的话以后，赌尤长靖把戒指随身带在身上。  
  
尤长靖一直把林彦俊送他的戒指随身带着，可因为职业关系，不能明显戴着，只能藏在身上。演出经常更换衣服，不见过一两次，找回来以后便很是珍惜，找了防水的材质放着，会比较好找；加了个扣子，会比较有存在感，也不会随便动动就掉出来。  
  
尤长靖对焦了好一会儿才看清林彦俊手里的是什么，伸手就要抢。  
  
林彦俊凭借身高优势轻松躲开，“说啊，不想干嘛带在身边？随便检查一下就给我抓包了。”  
  
“我……我……”尤长靖百口莫辩，他说什么都没用了，徒然会让自己更加狼狈。  
  
“尤长靖，我追你好不好？正式地。”  
  
尤长靖听着看着林彦俊，喉咙发不出一丝声响。  
  
“这分这秒开始，我追求你，好不好？我不想要什么永恒了，我要我们永远在一起，我们可以永远在一起。”林彦俊的眼睛是真诚的，是宠溺与柔情的，说完他紧紧抱着尤长靖，他不想放手了，再也不想放手了。“我不想假装陌生了，是我’俗辣’，我来找你好不好？”  
  
“Ninepercent的存在也不会有限定时限，我刚刚跟队长说了，我们一年起码要私下聚一次，他答应了负责组织。不管多难，我还叫了丞丞、小鬼他们跟我一起盯好了，一定会实现的。我们会’银万做伙’（永远在一起的闽南语）。”  
  
“好好的干嘛突然讲闽南话？”尤长靖被他惹得眼眶湿润。  
  
“怕你中文不好，听不懂。”  
  
“追我又问我意见什么意思？”尤长靖突然声音沉了沉，吸了吸鼻子，还打了个哭嗝，“（吸）嗝，爱追不追！”  
  
林彦俊松开了尤长靖，看了看怀里的人，他又哭了，“傻瓜，那你哭什么？”  
  
“……地下恋情很难诶！”  
  
林彦俊听着笑了笑，伸手揉了揉尤长靖的软发，“你这么快就想着地下恋情很难，那是还没追你你就答应了哦？”  
  
尤长靖拍开他的手，“……诶，我很乱诶！你不要再笑我了啦！”皱着眉，露出两颗兔牙，有些愤怒的样子。  
  
林彦俊觉得要被可爱死了，硬是不松开怀抱，搂着尤长靖，看着尤长靖，酒窝就会不自觉挂在脸上。  
  
看了好一会儿，林彦俊摸出手机，“我要告诉他们，尤长靖现在是我男朋友。”  
  
“诶！告诉他们干嘛啦！”尤长靖伸手想去抢林彦俊的手机，手机被林彦俊高高举起。  
  
“告诉他们叫他们离你远点啊！特别是Justin和陈立农，老是没分寸地抱住你。”林彦俊说完天真地笑着，酒窝深深地挂在脸上，看着尤长靖沉默了好一阵。  
  
“干嘛？”尤长靖被他盯得发怵。  
  
林彦俊的“你没有反对耶，所以你是我男朋友了。”  
  
“靠！你很烦耶！又套路我！”  
  
NINEPERCENT（9）  
8：我现在是尤长靖男朋友  
  
蔡徐坤：？  
超级农农：？？  
FCC：？？？  
Justin：？？？？  
五百万礼物的爸爸：？？？？？？  
  
王子异：啊？什么？你们难道不是在一起很久了吗？  
  
五百万礼物的爸爸：@王子异 王哥！你破坏队形干嘛？7个问号  
  
王子异：哦，好吧  
  
王子异：？？？？？？？  
小鬼：？？？？？？？？  
  
小鬼：你们这是干嘛了？？！！！！两个人闹脾气闹够了？终于和好了吗？  
  
尤长靖：林彦俊！！！@8 你有在幼稚的耶！  
  
8：@尤长靖 干嘛？有意见哦？大家晚安，我和他好好聊聊。  
  
尤长靖：@8 有什么好聊的？幼稚鬼带额额额额额额呃呃额额额额额额额啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊hdhddjdhdhhsjjj  
  
蔡徐坤：……  
王子异：……  
超级农农：……  
FCC：……尤长靖这是在直播什么嘛？  
Justin：……好像要彻夜长谈的样子  
小鬼：打扰了，晚安  
五百万礼物的爸爸：打扰了，晚安  
  
  
超级农农：真好，这样他们就可以继续在一起互相支持下去了  
  
超级农农：以后我们解散了，要分开了，说实话，自己活动总感觉少了什么  
  
蔡徐坤：我们也会在一起互相支持下去的  
  
蔡徐坤：想什么呢  
  
五百万礼物的爸爸：想什么呢？想我们不管你？没那么简单  
  
FCC：想什么呢？Ninepercent是Forever的！  
  
小鬼：一年半Ninepercent终身Ninepercent！  
  
Justin：一辈子都是Ninepercent成员！  
  
王子异：Ninepercent Ninepercent all day，everyday .Hey yo what’s up 你的兄弟，Forever now，Forever future 都是Ninepercent 的 B O O G I E Boogie 王子异！  
  
五百万礼物的爸爸：……虽然很感动，但是这个自我介绍还是有点长，王哥  
Justin：歇会儿吧歇会儿吧王哥 知道了  
  
  
蔡徐坤：大家好，我是Ninepercent的永久队长蔡徐坤  
  
超级农农：大家好，我是Ninepercent的永久成员陈立农  
  
FCC：大家好，我永远是Ninepercent的成员范丞丞  
  
Justin：大家好，我是Ninepercent的永久成员Justin黄明昊  
  
8：大家好，我是Ninepercent的永久成员林彦俊  
  
Justin：你不是？？？  
  
FCC：你不是？？？？？  
  
8：抽空 抽空  
  
FCC：🐮🍺  
  
五百万礼物的爸爸：大家好，我是Ninepercent的永久成员朱正廷  
  
王子异：大家好，我是Ninepercent的永久成员王子异  
  
小鬼：大家好，我是Ninepercent的永久成员小鬼王琳凯  
  
尤长靖：大家好，我是Ninepercent的永久成员尤长靖

蔡徐坤：1  
超级农农：2  
FCC：3  
Justin：4  
8：5  
五百万礼物的爸爸：6  
王子异：7  
小鬼：8  
尤长靖：9  
蔡徐坤：Ninepercent  
FCC：Ninepercent  
五百万礼物的爸爸：Ninepercent  
小鬼：Ninepercent  
Justin：Ninepercent  
王子异：Ninepercent  
超级农农：Ninepercent  
8：Ninepercent  
尤长靖：Ninepercent  
  
属于少年的梦境，被设定了时限。  
在做练习生的时候，少年勇往直前，不问归途，只管往前冲，他们看不见尽头，却依然奋不顾身前行，公司会替他们设置时限，每次淘汰些人，出道些人。而这时候他们给自己设的时限或许随着那团心里的火苗而不断延续：下一次，下一次一定可以看到我，我可以出道。

在大厂的时候，少年们总是被提醒节目组给他们设定的时限：x月x号是第一次测评，一天半后主题曲考核。但他们却没有给自己的练习时间设限，练习时间一直顺延拼到极限，他们都说好累好累，因为他们在有限的时间里，创造了很多可能。

限定的记忆即将结束，在我看来，它不是九个男孩的故事终点，而是一个新的开始。

Ninepercent到这里解散，是永恒。  
Ninepercent到这里解散后，他们的情谊，是永远。

如小尤所说，没有人能比他们九个人更清楚他们之间经历了些什么，这是一场永不回头的梦，至于真实的世界会发生什么，让他们自己继续写下去吧……

属于Ninepercent的故事：未完待续


End file.
